Finding my Life in Chicago
by imani-piano-lover
Summary: Bella is wild and she doesn’t give a crap about anybody. Well that will change when Bella decides to move to Chicago and meets the very mysterious, sexy, and a tattooed Edward Cullen. Lemons! B/E All Human
1. Leaving Fucking Forks

Bella is wild and she doesn't give a crap about anybody. Well that will change when Bella decides to move to Chicago and meets the very mysterious, sexy, and a tattooed Edward Cullen. Lemons! B/E All Human

**A/n:These characters are not mine! They are the Stephanie Meyer's**

**I also hope you guys like my story. It is my first fanfic. Enjoy!**

Chapter 1 - Leaving Fucking Forks.

Finally I am leaving Forks. I am so excited to leave this place that has caused me so much pain and heartache. I would jump up and down and squeal like a fucking girlie-girl, but I am not that kind of girl. I am the kind of girl that would beat up the little girlie-girl and wouldn't give a fuck if I made her cry because she had a black eye.

I am the kind of girl that does not give a fuck about any ones feelings; you can say I get that from Charlie. The person that helped make me, my biological father, or the guy who got my mom knocked up. Whatever. I will be damned if I called him a father. When I was younger Charlie did not show me any kind of love, he didn't show me that he cared about me, and he sure didn't care about how I felt. I guess you can say like father like daughter. But the difference about me and Charlie is that I will never have a kid. I will be damned if I made a life miserable with a fucked up and careless mother like me.

Now that I am 18 years old, I can do whatever the fuck I want. I decided to leave this fucked up town and move to Chicago, Illinois. Me and my ex-boyfriend Jake always talked about moving out of this shitty town. For some reason the name Chicago seemed to stick and also the pictures of Chicago seemed to fascinate us. We were supposed to go together, but that was before Jake decided to break up with me. He said that I changed and he wasn't able to keep up with me any longer. I do agree with Jake, I did change. When my mom died from cancer last year, I lost it. I started going to Seattle for parties and began doing cocaine and heroin. My mom was the only one who really cared for me, she made me her world and she was my world. And when I saw her suffer for so long to seeing her lifeless body in a casket, I completely lost it. I turned to drugs and sex to ignore the pain.

Jake tried to stop my wild ways, but he only tried a little bit. I feel that Jake really didn't care or love me. I believe that he just wanted to fuck me everyday and have someone to talk to. Jake used me the same way I used him. I didn't love Jake; I just liked the sex and talking about how life is so fucked up. Wasn't like the sex was perfect, I had to do all the work, he just didn't know how to use his body right. The guy had no rhythm, he didn't know my sweet spots and he didn't know how to use his 8 inch dick very well. His dick was a nice size. And he sure in the hell isn't taking advantage of what god has given him, what a waste!

"Bella its time to fucking go! Hurry your ass; I have to be a work at fucking 4:00." Charlie yells at me, like he normally does. I am sure in the hell not going to miss his mean ass.

"I am coming." I try to say innocently. When I really wanted to say," I am coming, you fucking asshole. I wish that you fucking die a lonely man, you sun of a bitch." But of course I couldn't, he was my ride to Port Angeles Airport. And I bet if I said that I would miss my flight and I would be stuck in Forks. And I sure on the hell wouldn't have that happen. Even if I had to kiss Charlie's ass all damn week, I needn't to get the hell out of here and I must do things that I don't want to do.

Zipping my last duffel bag, I headed down stairs, to see Charlie watching TV.

"Hey Charlie, I'm ready." I say hesitantly. Usually if I interrupt Charlie watching TV, he will slap the shit out of me, and yell. And I am really not in mood for any of Charlie's hits.

"About damn time, let's head out." Charlie gets up and heads towards the door. He decides not to help me with my 2 huge duffel bags, which are extremely heavy. I struggle out side to Charlie's police cruiser. Charlie has been chief of police in Forks, Washington, forever. A lot of people in Forks don't get locked up But every once in awhile there is someone disturbing the peace. It's crazy how Charlie's job is to enforce the law. But he constantly hits me or even beats me every now and then. I still have a huge bruise on my back from him hitting me with a cutting board. This is when he found out that I got a huge tattoo on my back of a dragon. (**A/n: The picture of Bella's dragon is my avatar.**)

That tattoo took 3 days to be completely finished. Of course it wasn't just 3 days straight without having a break. My tattooist named Jimmy, decided to do the tattoo every 4 hours. And his decision to do my tattoo every 4 hours took 3 days to finish. So for me to have this tattoo, it has taken 12 hours of this burning sensation and feeling like someone stabbing me constantly on the back. Also I had to pay Jimmy 800 dollars, which was a discount I might add, hey! It's a HUGE tattoo. Plus the gas money which I spent a lot on, going back and forth to Forks and Seattle for 3 days, which is a lot of gas! But every time I look at my tattoo, I know all the pain, money, and time was worth it. I got to give it up to my boy Jimmy, he did a great job!

I put my bags in the back seat of the cruiser and I hop in the passenger's seat. Charlie begins to back up, and I turn my head to look at the house that has kept me prisoner for 18 years. And I take one last look at my truck, I would take my truck with me to Chicago, but it died on me. I guess my truck couldn't take the long miles to Seattle. Which I went there often, either to party, buy drugs, and to get touch ups for my tattoo.

Now it has officially hitting me that I will be leaving Forks. Finally, I am free. Free from the beatings, free from the stupid people of Forks, and free from my fucking hell.

Bye, Charlie. Bye, truck. Bye, home, I'm sure in the hell not going to miss you. I am on my way to Chicago, which will hopefully forever stay my new home.

CHICAGO, HERE I COME!

**A/n: I hoped you liked my first chapter. I would really like you to review if you can. Just to let me know if my story is worth pursuing anymore chapters. **

**Thanks. **


	2. The Fucking Pixie

Chapter 2- The Fucking Pixie

"We have now landed in Chicago. It is now ok to unbuckle your seatbelts, and you may now start to gather your belongings and safely head out of the plane. And thank you for flying United Airlines."

That damn irritating voice knocked me out of my thoughts of me over looking the tall buildings of Chicago. I was so amazed by the buildings and the all the people. They are just like the pictures Jake and I saw together on the internet.

Getting up from my window seat, I head in my aisle to gather my backpack in my assigned overhead cabin. I start to head off this stupid plane, which I have been stuck on for 5 hours. I find myself in baggage claim and I locate my 2 huge duffle bags. And I head out the sliding doors.

When I step away from the sliding doors, I stand here in pure bliss. I am finally here, the place where I have been wanting to be for so long. I feel so…free. And damn, it is such a great feeling.

Snap out of it Bella, you need to stop going to La La land, and come back to reality. I really need to try to find the place where I will be staying which is an apartment. I am staying with a girl name Alice Cullen. While searching for rooms for rent, I came across her name and the images of the apartment. I really fell in love with the images of the apartment. The best part was that I only had to pay 150 dollars for rent! Now that was one hell of a deal.

Grabbing the address from my backpack, I summon a cab and I tell the address to the cab driver. Less than 40 minutes I make it in front of the apartment complex. I pay the cab driver for his services. I hop out of the cab and grab my bags and head inside the apartment entrance.

The apartment complex isn't so big, and that's the way I like it. I don't think I would like to share my space with so many other residents. And the outer part of the apartment looks just like the images on Alice's page. I head to the 3rd floor, where the apartment Alice and I will be staying. I look down on the sheet of paper to double check the apartment number which is 302. I search for apartment number 302 and I knock on the door. I wait 45 seconds. No answer. I knock again harder. I wait another 45 seconds. Damn it, Alice isn't here. Now I have to wait.

I drop my bags and I drag myself on the wall and sit on the ground. Please don't have me waiting here for ever. Please. Don't fuck up my mood Alice; I will love to stay happy. I fucking told her when I will be arriving. And you fucking couldn't have made sure you were here to let me in the damn apartment. Fuck!

Waiting and waiting, now I just want to get high and I wouldn't give a damn where I was and wouldn't care if Alice came in a million years. Shit, I need some heroin.

An hour later, I hear shoes echoing down the hallway, I turn my head to the sound, and see a little short girl, with a short pixie like haircut. I am guessing that must be Alice. She notices me and begins to walk faster and she yells, "You must be Bella!" I nod by head, not sure if I can trust my voice, I might say something out of line, and I will be one homeless Bella.

She makes it to where I am. "Oh My God! How long have you been waiting out here? I am so sorry that you had to wait. I really wanted to be here when you arrived, but my boss is kind of an asshole and he kept me longer than I expected. Bella I am so sorry."

"Alice its ok your here right now and that's all that matters." I think I had a hint of attitude. But I don't care I was still out here for an hour. I probably should take my anger off on Alice's boss.

"Aw Bella your mad, I understand; I would probably be the same if I were you." I am happy that she understands my point of view; usually a lot of people only like to see their side of things and not how others feel. Like Charlie would never see my side of things. He is just a selfish asshole.

I smile at Alice which makes her smile," I am happy that you understand my little attitude."

"I am happy too. Now let's get the hell out of the hallway and I can show you your new apartment." I nod my head, and grab my backpack and my 2 duffle bags. Alice opens the door and walks in. I walk right behind her. "I can show you your room right now, so you can begin to unpack your things."

"Yeah, I would love to start unpacking my shit, just to get that out of the way." Alice takes me to my room which is a very nice size room. Way bigger than my old room. Alice has a queen size bed, a flat screened TV, a dresser with a huge mirror attached, and a nice night stand. "Wow! Alice I really love this room! Thank you!"

Alice began to beam with happiness by my compliment," Yay! I am so glad you like it. I really didn't know you yet, so I made sure not to personalize it to much. And you are welcome to put posters, any artwork and you can even paint the walls!" Hell yeah! Can things get any better with this damn apartment?

"I'll leave you alone so you can begin to unpack your things." Alice said.

"Okay. And thank you Alice for everything you have done you are really kind." I said really nicely and sincerely.

"Well your welcome, I really like doing nice things for people that's just the kind of person I am." I nod my head. I wish I can be as nice and caring as Alice is towards people she barely knows. But I will never do something as kind as what Alice has done for me, I am to damn selfish just like Charlie.

Alice walks out. I grab my iPod from my back pack and begin to unpack all my things in my new room.

1 hour later, finished unpacking my things, I guide myself around the apartment. Familiarizing myself with everything, I find Alice's room. I find Alice on her bed watching TV. Trying to be polite I knock on the wide open door, to let her know I am here.

"Hey Bella, come on in." I walk in looking around her room. Her room is the master bedroom, she has art work all around her room, and by looking at them I can tell that she is an artistic person.

"I like this art work. It's really nice. Who's the artist?" 'Really nice' is an understatement, this artwork is amazing.

"You really think so? I love all of them to. And I am the artist for the 6 pieces over there. And this huge one over my headboard is made by my brother, Edward. "

"Damn Alice, you have talent and so does your brother. I've always been a sucker for good artwork. I draw here in there, but I am not as good as you and your brother. You guys draw like professionals."

"My brother and I are kind of professionals; we have art galleries all the time and we have are own tattoo parlor. Well my brother does I am just the little worker while he is the owner. His the asshole boss that made me late because he wanted me to do 3 walks- INS." So I guess I should beat her brothers ass, for making me wait outside for a fucking hour.

"That's awesome, I have been dying for another tattoo, and maybe you can do one for me?" Alice nods her head really fast, excited that I want her to do my tattoo.

"Of course I will do your tattoo. Will this be your first tattoo? And why are you all the way over there? Come over here in come over to my bed get comfy." Alice pats her hand on the right side of her bed. I listen to Alice and walk to her bed, and I hop into her bed to make myself comfy under he covers. "What were we talking about? I forgot."

"You asked me if the tattoo that you will be doing will be my first. And to answer your question, no it will not be my first, it will be my second." Alice nods her head, "Good, so you know how it feels to get a tattoo. Because I would hate to see you experience that kind of pain for the first time, I hate seeing that with some of my newbie clients."

"Yeah, Alice you have nothing to worry about, my pain tolerance is pretty high. My first tattoo is pretty big. It took 3 days and 12 hours of that fucking burning needle. But it was worth it."

"Whoa, you're a trooper. Where is your tattoo? Can I see it?" Alice asked.

"Yeah it's on my back." I begin to take off my tank top and bra and I turn around so that she can see my back. I hear her grasps, and she is just silent. "Do you like it? Say something." She is still silent, "Have you gone mute?"

"S-s-sorry Bella, I am just mesmerized by your tattoo, it's just so beautiful and amazing, I don't know if there are right words for how wonderful it is. And it's the perfect tattoo for you. But Bella you have a bruise on your back. What happened?" Fuck I forgot all about that damn bruise, I wasn't thinking. Make up a lie Bella, fast. Alice does not need to know about Charlie beating your ass all the time.

"I am in mixed marital arts, and I had my last match 3 days ago, and you can say they found someone to give me a challenge. I might have a big bruise on my back, but you should see the other girl." I laugh, to make my lie sound more truthful. I turn to see Alice's face and she laughs.

"That's cool that you can fight, you can protect me from the assholes around here. I bet you're really tough because this is a big bruise, it must have hurt ass hell." Hell yeah, it hurt. I never want to see a cutting board again.

"Remember I have the high pain tolerance." Alice nods her head saying "Lucky."

I end up turning all the way around, revealing my breast to Alice. I totally forgot I had my shirt off. I seen Alice look down at them, and her eyes widened. "Wow, Bella you have the best boobs I have ever seen. Are they real?"

I laugh. "Hey Alice I am not that kind of girl, this is all natural baby." Alice is still looking at them, "Wow Bella, God has really gifted you."

Looking down at my twins with pride, "Yep, He sure has." Then I grab my bra and tank top to put back on.

"So are you hungry?" Alice asked.

"Hell yeah, I thought you would never ask."

"Well, every Friday night, my boyfriend, my brothers and are friends go out to T.G.I Fridays. Would you like to join me? Please?" Going out to T.G.I Fridays, sounds so good, and I would love to go out and socialize, build a network to find a dealer that sells heroin.

"Yeah sure why not, let's go!" I said excited

"Great! We have to get ready, and then we can leave." Alice said, hopping off of the bed to go to her closet.

"Umm Alice aren't you already ready? We can leave right now." Alice laughs. "Silly Bella, I have to dress up if I go anywhere, especially on a Friday night. And you will do the same, as long as you're living with me." Is she serious? Whatever I just want to fucking eat. I am hungry; but not just for food. I am not going to tell her my habit; I don't know her that well yet. She might kick me out and never want to see me again.

"Fine, let's get ready, but it better be fast. I need to eat." I say seriously. Don't fuck with my drugs and food.

"I promise, we will get out of here less than 20 minutes. Trust me, I am that good." And for some reason I believe that she is telling the truth.

**A/n: Reviews will be helpful. I just got my first review today, and I was very motivated to write this chapter. So please review!!**

**Thank You.**


End file.
